Breaking the kekkai
by wingweever
Summary: This is the last installment of the Because of You/you're not Alone series...Why does Fai keep asking him something in a language he doesn't understand? Who is this strange woman and why is she intent on helping them?
1. language barrier

Me: ok this is the last of the three parts, which may or may not be a multipart story…..depending on how this goes.

Kurogane tucked the letter into his back pocket and walked out of the room and saw Fai sitting on the couch in the small apartment they were in for the time being. They didn't have to switch worlds as fast this time around, so they usually stayed for a month or so, though sometimes longer, long enough for the Syaoran to discover interesting things about the world's history, and for all of them to find temporary jobs. Kurogane ran his hand through his hair as he looked at him, his eyes focused on the small television before him, flipping channels, stopping long enough to look up at Kurogane and lock eyes, then continued on. Kurogane reluctantly plopped himself next to him.

"where uh…" he said stumbling over his words…"where's the kid?"

Fai looked over at him, setting the remote down on his lap, and thought for a moment.

"Something about his work, I think he said they found something."

"Hnn." Was all Kurogane could reply.

Syaoran had been doing archeology in this world for about a two months now. Kurogane held his own down at a small ring down the street, where people would gamble illegally to see if anyone would take him down. Not legitimate work but he didn't care. Fai got a job at a small restaurant only a few block away as a waiter, though Kurogane couldn't stand the thought of other people ogling Fai he would never admit it to the blond.

Kurogane looked around for a moment his eyes searching in vain.

"Mokona is with Syaoran if that is who you are looking for."

Kurogane just looked back at him, before sighing a little.

"You can't be that bored Kuro-chan."

The mage would never know what those names meant to him. Even though she showed an outward hatred toward them, he would never admit that he knew it meant that Fai trusted him. He knew that depending on which one he used, was how he felt. If you really pad attention, it wasn't hard to figure out the blond's subtle signs. For example, he would call him "Kuro-rin" or "Kuro-run" if he was unsure, or scared, he needed Kurogane to know that he loved him. He would say "Kuro-puu" or "Kuro-pyon" if he was covering himself, trying to hide his real emotions to everyone else, but he could never hide from Kurogane. Kurogane had figured them all out. All except one, he didn't understand it, but that wasn't surprising. Fai everyonce in awhile would say something in that language of his, but he didn't understand. He knew it wasn't his name, so he wasn't calling him something…but whenever Kurogane didn't respond in the way he must want he looked so sad. Kurogane had tried everything, he would hold his hand, brush his hair away from his face…and Fai would look hopeful…but it must not be what he wanted. He would figure what it meant sooner or later.

"Kuro-puppy?" Fai asked, giving him a little touch on his shoulder, and Kurogane gave a small smile at him. It was hard for Kurogane to be nice, but for some reason, now more than ever…he found himself smiling at the mage. Not always, mind you…but there were those times. Like when he got out of the shower and his skin was flushed from the water, or when he was watching the sun set out of the kitchen window and the red of it tinted his golden hair…or even when they walked around and something would catch Fai's eye and he would give that big cheesy grin (the real one…the one that showed he truly was happy). Those times, for some reason, he found himself forced to smile at the smaller man.

"Kurogane…" Fai sighed and gave him a pat on his lap and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"I am going to make some dinner, do you want to help?"

Kurogane blinked, grunted, but stood up and walked into the kitchen anyway.

"Can you get me some milk out of the fridge?"

Kurogane nodded curtly and did as he was told, but he knew that silence behind him, it wasn't normal for Fai to be quiet when he cooked. He turned around, milk in hand to see Fai staring at him.

"What is that in your pocket?" He asked timidly.

"A letter…"Kurogane grunted.

"Oh?" Fai smiled one of those fake smiles…Kurogane glared at him and he dropped it.

"From who?"

"None of your business mage."

Fai was playing right into it. He knew that once he learned that Kurogane had something he wasn't allowed to see or touch that the mage would certainly going to look at it.

"What's it about."

"Told you it was none of your business." Kurogane grumbled again handing the milk to the mage, trying to hide the smirk on his serious face. Then he saw Fai face get a little angry…he needed to bait him a little more, but he was walling headfirst into his trap.

"Can I see it?"

"No…"

Then he saw it flash….and he knew that Fai knew what he was doing. But Fai gave that mischievous grin anyway. He probably thought it was some little joke that they had between them…but he knew Fai would read it soon. There was no joking in this one. Fai turned and finished preparing the meal, and his normal tendencies picked up again. Part of him wonders where he learned this, because Kurogane had never seen Fai do this when he cooked before.

Fai would hum, quiet and unsure of himself, but it was there if you listened close enough. He never knew the song, and he never heard words…sometimes they were different songs…but he always sang. That was another thing Kurogane would never tell Fai…that he liked it when he sang. He had a calming voice, and surprisingly the songs never sounded sad. He supposed he picked it up from that little manjuu or even the boy that the dumb thing called "Watanuki". Fai seemed to like the thing enough to talk to it often, though Kurogane could never fathom why. Mokona was irritating, and Watanuki was always yelling at something or another. Kurogane would just sigh and walk away whenever he heard Fai talking to them.

But none the less there was Fai humming and Kurogane finally worked it up.

"Fai…does that song have words?"

Fai jumped a little, forgetting Kurogane was in the room, and he turned around.

"I, didn't think you were…I mean…um…" He sighed. "yeah."

Kurogane just nodded and walked out of the room. And Fai looked on after him and smiled, softly and shyly, his face blushing. He knew what Kurogane was trying to say but it still seemed surreal to Fai. He turned back to his tsk at hand, onl to hear a loud bang as Syaoran and Mokona burst through the door.

He ran into the living room, only to see that Kurogane had done the same thing, coming from his own bedroom. Syaoran seemed to fuming, and Mokona trailed behind him cautiously.

"What happened Syaoran?"

He only grumbled.

"Kid?"

Syaoran looked up at Kurogane and then looked down. It was unlike him to get so angry about anything.

"Nothing…I just…."He sighed. "I guess I am just getting a little homesick."

Kurogane just nodded and Fai walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I know…we will go back soon and stay there for a little bit. But what brought up the sudden burst of anger?"

Syaoran looked up at Fai and sighed again.

"I guess it is just that it is spring and well….I'll be turning 17 soon and Sakura hime's birthday will be coming up…"

Fai grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Ahh…" he chirped "Young love."

Syaoran turned beat red.

"No it isn't…I mean it isn't like that it's just i…." He said flustered.

"Don't try to hid your feelings Syaoran, we know how you feel toward Sakura-chan."

Then they all couldn't help but look at Mokona, whose eyes didn't leave the ground as she sat by his feet.

"I'm sorry…"

Syaoran leaned down and patted her head and smiled.

"It isn't your fault Mokona, don't feel bad…..besides I know that we will see her again soon." Mokona nodded and smiled.

"I will try my hardest for Syaoran's love." She said enthusiastically, which only caused the boy to blush again. Kurogane looked at Fai, who saw him out of the corner of his eye. They knew the feeling of not being with the one you love.

Only for them it was harder. To be mere inches from that person, but not touching or telling each other….they may as well have been miles apart. Kurogane grumbled and walked back into his room, and Fai heard the familiar sound of a clunk of him grabbing his sword.

"I suppose that is his way of saying let's move then. You never know, the next world may be Clow."

Mokona chirped.

"why don't we eat first, ok?"

The two of them nodded, and Syaoran and Mokona went and began to set the table. Fai let his eyes drop a little and he walked downt he short hall to stand outside Kurogane's closed room.

"You shouldn't get his hopes up like that." He heard from the toher side.

"He needs to at least have hope."

The door opened suddenly. But Kurogane could only stop and look at those sad eyes looking up at him. Sometimes Fai looked a lot like a lost kitten, that you just wanted to pet and love…and it always made Kurogane stop in his tracks, and lose all of his anger. Fai moved closer, until his nose just nearly touched Kurogane's as he leaned down to look at him.

"Kurogane…Avez-vous besoin de moi?"

God it was that question again…he didn't understand why he couldn't ask him in a language that he understood. But with each passing moment, despite Kurogane's not understanding, his eyes began to sadden. All Kurogane knew to was gently cup his cheek, run his thumb over his lips. God he wished he could understand him. Fai just sighed and leaned into the hand, letting one hand come up to touch it gingerly, but then he moved his hand back and smiled one of those fake smiles and bound into the kitchen.

Kurogane just growled and punched the wall, leaving a small imprint where his hand had been and followed him into the kitchen. They didn't talk the rest of the night, even when they were ready to go, they just nodded to Mokona and were off to the next world. And even as they were plopped unceremoniously down, Kurogane said nothing. That is until he saw the shoes right before his eyes, or that is, the body that was attached to them. He sat back and helped the others up, only to return his eyes to the girl in front of them.

"Hello…I have been waiting for you" she smiled.

Ok so I decided to make this story out of the 2 other ideas I had going in my head and changed them both from one shots to being a longer multipart story that I SHOULD be able to finish before I get out of the mood again. OK, please review.


	2. misunderstanding

OK, so here we go second chapter. So who is this strange woman greeting them in a new world? What on earth is Fai saying to Kurogane that makes him so sad? Why won't he say it in the language they understand? Guess you're going to have to find out….

They all stared at her dumfounded, until Mokona finally looked up at the girl and make her best impression of a rabid fangirl.

"Fenris-chan!"

The girl just giggled.

"I have not been called that in a long time…." She smiled sadly. "It has been a long time Mokona…I have been waiting for you since that time." She sighed again "But wishes are silly things, one always seems to interfere with them…" she winked at Fai who looked at her and cocked his head sideways.

She just shrugged.

"But what can be done."

"Ok am I missing something? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh!" She bowed slightly in what seemed a strange exaggerated manner. "My name in this world is unimportant, but you may call me Lady Fenris, or some variation of that." She smiled.

"I am a friend of Yuuko."

They all seemed to find the ground most interesting at that most. Syaoran spoke first.

"I don't think you know then, that she is…"

"Dead? I know…"

They all looked at her.

"Just because she has moved on does not mean I am no longer her friend…that would be petty."

Kurogane cocked and eyebrow. This woman was weird to him. Not just in her voice but her dress. She wore shoes that made her nearly as tall as Fai, and even though there was snow falling around them she wore a skirt that barely hid any part of her legs and something around her waist that made her look very uncomfortable.

But suddenly her happy face contorted and she looked confused. She inched closer to Fai and looked at him.

"When?" She asked him, who looked taken aback.

"When what?" He asked nervously.

"You know what I am asking you."

"I'm afraid I don't." For some reason he sounded strained, which caused Kurogane to look at him, and see that fake smile plastered all over his face.

She sighed.

"I see then." She nodded. "Well then no point waiting around here let's go and get you set up in some proper close from this world and get your rooms organized."

"Yeah sleepover! Sleepover!" Yelled Mokona excitedly.

The boys just looked at each other and then back at her, but before anything could be said she simply stated…

"Everything is hitsuzen."

Nothing else was needed. They followed in silence as the disappointment set in. This was not Clow country…

They didn't walk for very long before they came upon a long black car. They had never seen one that looked quite like this in any other world, but no one but Mokona even felt like talking. Quickly the man standing outside the door kneeled before them, and didn't move until she gave him a pat on the head…almost as if he was a dog. He stood up and opened the door for her, and held it until everyone was in. Even though it was obvious how it made Kurogane feel. As they sat in the back seat no one really moved or talked, it was almost as if they were statues. Fenris let out a great sigh.

"Well now…this is…interesting. Someone must have a question. I won't bite I promise." She winked.

She saw Syaoran finally relax a little…there was no use in being upset over the turn of events…

"What is this world called?"

"This country is known as America…But this world is known as Earth…you should know it, you have been here before."

They all looked a little confused but Mokona couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Yes yes, Yuuko sillies!"

This didn't help the situation, as Kurogane finally got so irritated he finally grabbed Mokona and proceeded to yell at the "white meat bun" that she was annoying as she just sang out and called him names.

"She is right; Yuuko lived in this world, though in a different country. And in a different space than our own…"

Fai just nodded.

"I see, so this world has many countries as well."

She nodded to him, but before anyone could ask anything further they had stopped and the door was opened again. They were created by a large mansion in front of them. A few lights were on inside and there was a small woman standing in the doorway with the door held open, wearing only a small red silk robe and he face turned to the ground. Fenris was out first, with help of the man who drove the car, and she walked up the girl on the porch. Then she gave her a pat on the head, which made her smile and she said a few quick words into the house, which they saw had more than a few people in it. Everyone eyed each other suspiciously. But Mokona bounded up the walk and into the house, waving at everyone, who seemed excited over the little creature.

"You sure about this?" Kurogane said as he looked at the two next to him.

Fai just looked forward at her and shrugged, and Syaoran couldn't do much more than shrug himself.

"Me neither…keep an eye open."

They all stepped hesitantly onto the porch and eyed the people inside wearily. Most were women, but a few men were scattered between them…that wasn't too odd. The odd thing was that they were all wearing…well…not much. They were barely covered in some outfit or another…and it didn't take the travelers long to figure out what this place was. Fai couldn't help but bursting in laughter, but Kurogane and Syaoran's face turned as red a strawberry.

"We can't stay here…" Kurogane said.

Fenris turned to them, her eyes filled with strength.

"Do not look down upon my home. This is not a whore house. This is the house of a mistress."

But none of them understood. She turned back to the girl who had opened the door.

"Fetch the clothing that I had waiting, place it in my room, I will help them get changed."

The girl bowed, her light red hair fell over her shoulders. She turned back to them.

"My patience is great, but I have a few rules that cannot be broken…" Her eyes turned as cold as ice.

"You may never lay a hand on my pets without my permission, and they will never lay a hand on you. When in this house you must wear the attire that I give you, but when you are outside you may never take off these." She held up a few small black leather straps, though as to what they were no one was sure.

"The last rule is that you may never enter the basement without my permission."

Mokona giggled as he was busy being cuddled by the woman behind her. She turned quickly and walked upstairs, motioning for them to follow behind her.

Mokona left the cooing girls and jumped onto Syaoran and smiled.

"Don't be scarred, she is really nice lady Fenris is! Really! Mokona knows! She just makes sure everyone is ok, she protects them…she loves them."

Fai looked at Mokona and whispered.

"You wouldn't happen to know who she was referring to when she said pets, do you moko-chan?"

Mokona clapped.

"Them silly!" she pointed around at the people who were slowly disappearing into different rooms.

Fai nodded, he had a feeling.

One woman waited in front of them and bowed once the others had left.

"My name is Karen Kasumi. I am instructed to show you around the places in the house you are allowed to go."

They all just nodded as the pink haired woman began to walk away.

"It is not so bad to be taken in by the mistress. She has great power in this country and can get you a great many things."

"Is that so?" Fai asked playfully.

Karen stopped and smiled at him.

"She is a kind woman and takes care of us. Your first impressions of us were right, we are what you see. But to her that does not make us less than human, and she makes sure we are safe and always loved." Karen almost seemed sad when she said this, but her smile didn't falter and she turned around and continued the tour. They finally ended by a large set of oaken doors, which she knocked on, and then opened herself to see Fenris fiddling with some close on her bed. She had changed, and was now in a long black gown, the long silver object around her waist before was replaced by a light green one that came over her large chest, forcing it back. Kurogane winced, he may not have been a woman but that didn't look comfortable.

Karen left without a word, closing the boys into the room.

"These clothes may be hard to wear, but they will keep you safe in my house. For Kurogane and Syaoran, "they looked surprised when she said their names, but she didn't seem to notice as she held up a black pile of clothing to each of them.

"Your clothes are simple, and you don't require me helping you put them on, but Fai I am afraid to keep you under the raider you must wear something different." Fai still smiled. Fenris turned to the boys,

"Put those on, the bathroom is down the hall; Fai will change in here with me."

Fai's eyes went a little wide, and he swore he heard Kurogane's fist clench behind him. He turned and looked at Kurogane and touched his shoulder.

"It's ok Kuro-rin I will be fine."

Fai couldn't hide that look in his face, that look of slight fear, but he gave Kurogane a little shove toward the door. Reluctantly the two boys left. He turned back to her.

She handed him black leather pants that were sewn with blue ribbons on the side, and a black shirt that laced up the sleeves. She smiled when he took them and pointed to a door on the other side of her bed.

"Bathroom." She said, and he sighed in relief.

"I am not that cruel…but you will need help with the next piece."

After a few moments he came out of the bathroom in the dark attire and walked back over to her, who motioned for him to turn around. She began to tie his hair in a black ribbon, and as she blacked the black leather around his neck there was a knock on the door.

"You may wait until we have finished."

Fai could tell that on the other side of the door Kurogane was fuming, but Mokona talked to them and told them how 'pretty they looked and she couldn't wait to see how pretty Fai-san was'.

Fenris leaned up and said low in his ear,

"This next piece will hurt a little at first, but you will get used to it…you may not make any sounds of pain, or Kurogane will come in here and kill the two of us. Do you understand?"

Fai nodded. She walked to the bed and grabbed the long piece of fabric and wrapped it around his waist. It was black, and almost matched with his clothing, even with the blue ties in the back.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded solemnly, and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the piece closing in the front, at first it didn't feel strange or painful, but he heard her walking to the back of him and he understood.

"I need to go slow or this could hurt you." She whispered.

He felt his stomach and chest being compressed, not too much, but enough to feel out of breath. After she had finished she waited a moment.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, then felt her hands on him again. The clothing tightened more and suddenly he understood. He felt as if he was being constricted, and he let out a small whimper. She finished quickly and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"That is as tight as we will make it go ok?"

He sighed in relief; he couldn't take it any tighter.

"I am sorry you have to wear this now, but soon you will become accustomed to it and it will feel much better. Anyone in this house will help you put this on…but if you would rather have Syaoran or Kurogane learn how to I will teach them."

"I will think about it, but thank you."

She nodded, and the pounding started again.

"It's too damn quiet in there mage, you better not be dead." Fai couldn't help but grin.

He walked towards the door, but before he could open it she grabbed his wrist.

"For you there is another rule I am afraid. You may never disobey Kurogane, Syaoran or I while in the presence of anyone else….though if you are in just our presence you are fine." She then reached around him and hooked a long thin chain onto what he now knew to be a collar.

"You may never take this off…and you may never let anyone but Kurogane or I hold it."

Fai nodded, he didn't understand these customs.

"I am sorry for this, but by doing this it keeps you safe here."

She walked next to him and sighed.

"You may open the door now." She said, and he knew it was to him. He did so solemnly…he didn't care is Syaoran saw him like this….but Kurogane….he knew he would turn away in disgust. He opened the door slowly, and stared at the ground. He heard Mokona first.

"Fai-san you look so pretty! Even more pretty than moko-chan!" he heard her say in a pout. He looked up nervously to meet their gaze, and he saw Syaoran smile weakly, trying to assure him that Mokona did not lie. Kurogane stood there…he didn't know what to say…the mage looked different. It wasn't bad…but something about it didn't seem right. And then he saw it, the object around his torso was the same as Fenris's. He glared at her, but Fai only smiled.

"Thanks Mokona, it feels a little different, but it isn't so bad."

He turned to look at Fai, and sighed.

Mokona was right. Syaoran was in a pair of black slacks and a tight green shirt, and he himself was in nearly the same with a red color change. Fenris quickly tied the leather around their necks; however it was not as intricately detailed as Fai's was. And the Kurogane noticed it…the small delicate chain from the collar that led to her hand. But Fenris saw his eye movement and before he could kill her, she opened his hand and handed him the chain.

"You may never give this to anyone else, only you and I may ever hold this." She contemplated for a moment before adding, "Of course Syaoran may if it is ok with you and Fai…and the circumstances require it."

She quickly clapped her hands.

"Now I know you have been sown to your rooms, please retire for the night."

She quickly shut her room and left them to return to their own. Syaoran stood outside his door and bowed his head to the others before entering. They continued on to their own room.

Kurogane entered and closed the door after Fai, then quickly let go of the chain, as if it burned him.

"Get out of those clothes."

"I can't"

"Let me help you."

"If they are broken she will be mad at me." Fai looked down. "Do you really not like them?"

"I…" No…he liked them….he supposed he just didn't want to admit that. But then Fai was close to him again, the same way he was before, but with tears welling in his eyes.

"Kurogane, Avez-vous besoin de moi?"

He couldn't handle this now; slowly he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Go to bed."

Fai looked away and nodded, then attempted to make himself comfortable on his side of the bed without moving too much. Kurogane laid next to him and turned away, too tired to take the clothing off before going to sleep. When he finally heard Fai's even breathing, he glanced behind him.

"You really do look nice mage." He said softly, before turning back over and falling to sleep himself.

Ok I know this chapter seemed kinda rushed, even though it was kinda long, I want to get the whole introduction of Fenris out. In case you don't know, when she says it is the house of a mistress, which means it's a Dom house or bdsm house. The thing Fai is wearing is a corset, and the chain that Kurogane holds means that Kurogane is Fai's master and no one can touch him. In a way she is trying to make sure no one touches Fai or comes on to him, she is not just being a mean mistress. And for all of you who know who Karen Kasumi, good job.


	3. the curse

Ok everyone, sorry for a slightly OOC Kurogane. But I kinda wanted to show how he and Fai changed since the beginning of the series. And I know what you guys are thinking "This will lead to smut soon"….not yet, just because of where he is and what he is wearing doesn't mean he is going to rush it….he still feels that he needs Kurogane to answer his question. And gratz to those of you who wen't and googled the sentence, pleased don't tell people what it means because it will be said later when Kurogane figures it out. And yes, I KNOW Fai is French, but if you watch the anime it sounds the closest to me, besides he looks like he would speak French… Ok…here we go…..

The sound he awoke to was strange, and at first it irritated him. Then he felt a tug, soft at first, but growing firmer. More rattles, and more tugging followed. It took him a moment to register, but as soon as he did his eyes snapped open and he looked at Fai, who was desperately trying to tug the chain out of Kurogane's sleeping hand.

"Ahh…Kuro-ou, can you let go of me please?"

"Oi? Kuro-ou?"

Fai grinned and Kurogane loosened his grip on the chain. He looked at Fai's outfit again.

"You look like an okama."

Fai blinked.

"A what?"

"And okama…" Kurogane grunted. "A man who is in ladies clothing."

Fai burst out laughing and Kurogane looked away.

"But Kuro-ne I thought you said you liked it?"

"What?" he beemed at him.

"Last night, don't you remember?" Fai winked..and Kurogane stood there in shock for a moment, then

Kurogane gave the chain a tug, and much to his amusement Fai fell forward onto his chest. He grinned, he wasn't sure why he did that, but he seemed to like it.

"Ha ha very funny, Kuro-sama, but can you please let me go, I have to go to the bathroom."

For a moment Kurogane's eyes went wide, he didn't think about how they would go to the bathroom outside if he wasn't allowed to let go of the chain. But Fai smiled.

"Thoughts out of your head Kuro-ecchi…" He pointed to a door just at the end of their bed and Kurogane relaxed. Kurogane let go, yet part of him was reluctant, which worried him. He watched Fai saunter off into the bathroom, and didn't return for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Kuro-rin…I am sorry that we are here, I know you don't like it. But I don't think Mokona will be leaving anytime soon."

But Kurogane barely heard him.

"Kuro-puu?"

"Fai," Kurogane looked at him sternly, causing Fai to jump a little, "before…when we first met the she-witch, she knew something about you that you wouldn't admit. What did she know?"

Fai shook his head, which caused Kurogane to growl.

"Damnit Fai, stop hiding things from me!"

Kurogane knew better than to hell at the blond. Fai retaliated with anger.

"From you? What about that letter!" He pointed to the desk accusingly. Kurogane had nearly forgot about that. No…he wasn't ready for him to see that yet.

"That isn't your business."

Fai came closer to Kurogane, and leaned on the edge of the bed.

"Kurogane... Avez-vous besoin…"

But Kurogane interrupted him, he wasn't in the mood for his gibberish.

"No…I don't want to hear it."

He had never seen that look on Fai's face before, he looked as if Kurogane had killed him with his words. Fai knelt down next to the bed, grabbed his chained and placed it over Kurogane's hand.

"Fai…I didn't mean."

But Fai didn't look at him.

"Fai look at me."

Fai did, but he never met his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kurogane jumped up.

"What?" he practically yelled.

The moment he heard the thump of a body against the door he knew it was Syaoran who knocked, and Fai got up to open it, stopping just short of the door due to the chain. He turned around and looked at Kurogane, who let it go…but Fai didn't move.

"Um, Kurogane-san…Fai-san…Lady Fenris asked me to come get you and tell you that breakfast is ready in the garden."

Kurogane just looked at Fai, who didn't move.

"You guys awake?"

"Yeah yeah we are coming."

Kurogane jumped up and grumbled, but before he could open the door for himself, Fai grabbed it and held it open for him. Even Syaoran looked at Fai strangely, but Fai didn't look at either of them. Kurogane just walked out and shoved past Syaoran and stomped down the hall.

"Fai-san? Are you ok?"

Fai only nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"No thank you Syaoran-dono"

He blinked at the name. He was no royal member, and even if he was, Fai was a prince…he didn't need to call Syaoran that. Syaoran leaned down and grabbed Fai's chain which he saw lying on the floor, which caused Fai to smile.

"Thank you Syaoran-dono. Perhaps I will come with you."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at Fai, perhaps the name was simply a joke the way he picked on Kurogane.

He led Fai to the garden, but as soon as they arrived he was Lady Fenris's glare…it wasn't his way, but at Kurogane.

"You….Kuro-baka!"

"What did I do witch?"

She stood up furiously and yanked the chain from Syaoran's hand, gave him a good pat on the head and a smile, and then proceeded to yell at Kurogane.

"You didn't understand the seriousness of this matter do you? Do you even know what this chain meant you thick skulled ninja?" She yelled.

Suddenly the chain clinked more than normal and she turned to see Fai bowed before her.

"Don't blame him Fenris Heika, I should have explained it to him."

Her eyes seemed sad all of a sudden, and she pulled him into a hug.

"It isn't your fault Fai…I should have told him. I knew the customs in your world, so I knew that you knew…I just forgot he didn't."

"What am I missing? What should you have told me?"

Fenris looked at him and glared.

"You own him. Whoever holds this chain is his master, the one he lives for. And by the looks of it, you probably threw it on the ground. It his society, as in mine, this chain symbolizes possession and a deep love. But you wouldn't know that now would you, you stupid monkey!"

Fai looked down, ashamed, and Syaoran's face flushed. He had known of their closeness, but he didn't think…that Fai…Kurogane's eyes went wide and he jumped up, practically knocking over the table.

"What!?"

This time Fenris didn't seem so angry, more sad for Fai.

"You didn't know then did you…about his curse."

This time both men looked shocked.

"I thought Fai-san's curses were gone."

"No…he had one left that Fai Wong reed did not place him under, and so he didn't know. I am surprised you didn't know about the curse Ashura-ou put on him."

Kurogane jumped up and grabbed Fai, who was quickly wrenched away by Fenris.

"Don't blame him you idiot! He couldn't tell you! Why do you think he kept speaking in the language of Celes?"

Kurogane's eyes went wide, it was a curse? That explains…

"What does the curse say?"

"He may never speak of it…and I know very little of it myself. All I know is that it deals with matters of the heart and his red string."

"Red string?" Piped up Syaoran.

"His red string of fate…it is what connects lovers to each other…" She whispered while looking at Kurogane.

"I never thought it was possible but, I think the curse is trying to break his…"

"It doesn't matter anymore…just leave it be. My so called soul mate" Fai growled out, "Doesn't need me."

Fai ripped the chain out of Fenris's hand, and stormed back upstairs into the room, and the three lone tatsujin sat there listening to the door slam and lock. Kurogane's eyes went wide.

"You, she-witch!" he turned to her.

"I am not a…"

"Shut up," he interrupted, "what does Avez-vous…um, besoin… de moi mean?" He said the words clumsily, but after hearing them enough he knew what they sounded like for the most part. She just turned and looked at him and sighed.

"Do you need me?"

He raised an eyebrow…was she seriously asking him that when he just asked her a question.

"Yeah i…"

"No Kurogane-baka… Avez-vous besoin de moi means do you need me?"

Kurogane punched the table as he sat himself back down.

"That stupid, why the hell couldn't he say it in a language I understand Damnit!"

She looked at him with sympathy this time.

"I think it was the curse…maybe Ashura-ou never wanted to hear him ever say that he loved someone else."

"What did you say to him, Kurogane-sasn…that made this start?"

Kurogane shrugged.

"I don't know, we were fine last night, that damn mage is so moody all the time…"

"With good reason Kurogane-baka."

"Damn it witch if you're going to start calling me that then at least let me kill you!"

"You couldn't if you tried…"

"Kurogane-san," Syaoran continued on…"something must have triggered it."

He seemed to think for a moment.

"When was the first time he started acting like this?"

"This morning I guess, right before you came up…"

Kurogane's mind clicked, and he knew why. 'do you need me?' he had interrupted Fai and told him 'no…not right now' Fai must have not understood that he meant about talking….he must have thought that he…shit.

"Kuso…" Kurogane jumped up and bound up the stairs.

Fenris couldn't hold back a smile as Mokona came waddling into the room, covered with glitter and an outfit all her own.

"Mokona, may I speak to Watanuki-kun please?"

"Watanuki Watanuki!" she cheered, "okie dokie!" and she opened up the screen.

"Hello Watanuki-san." She bowed, but he turned to Syaoran after giving her only a small nod.

"It seems it is that time isn't it Fenris…"

"Yes it is, I have been waiting awhile for it." Finally she held her hands in front of her heart. A small glow appeared in front of her, as a small crystal emerged from her chest.

"Here is the payment I have been holding then."

Watanuki almost looked sad to take the crystal from her, but he nodded and Mokona swalled it anyway.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am sure…I no longer need it."

"Lady Fenris I don't know how you can make these wishes…living without…without love."

But she held up a hand and smiled.

"Its ok…You know my wish, and now that it is time and you have received the payment for my final wish I would like to see it granted."

Watanuki just nodded and closed the transmission.

She turned to Syaoran and smiled, though it seemed a little to lonely for him to smile in return.

"Maybe I should explain why this was all hitsuzen."

She motioned for him to sit across the table, as she sat in Kurogane's vacant seat.

"I am a dreamseer , though this will probably come at no shock to you, seeing as most people who know Yuuko in the way that I do are."

She shook her head.

"None the less, one day I saw something that I just couldn't….I couldn't let it happen. Unlike Yuuko I am not a interferer, and I have no qualms about anyone's death or life…and as cruel as this sounds I did not care whether your party succeeded or failed."

Syaoran couldn't hold back his shock, but before he could retort she held up a hand.

"I said did not…because I changed. I made a wish when I first saw him, that he would one day be able to see the red strings of fate…Fai-san did. Do you know about the strings that connect every person?" She held up her hand and looked at the pinky for a moment.

"I gave up my own string so that he may see his. It wasn't enough though…I can see that now that the curse is placed on him…so I gave up the feeling I had, the feeling of love towards any living thing. I have the memory of it, and I may still show compassion and friendship,but I may never fall into romance again…my heart will only ever feel loneliness towards the man who once held the other side of my string."

Then he understood why Watanuki seemed so sad…she gave up her love so that Fai can have happiness.

"What wish did you make to him then?"

"That all the memories of this morning would be gone from his mind, and that I may know how to break the curse. Though I suppose the second one was really not useful, seeing as I had learned how to break it the moment Kurogane told me what was said to him. None the less…I may not tell Kurogane…I may only push him in the right direction."

She looked up towards the stairs, stood and headed for Fai's room.

Kurogane stood outside the door in irritation…

"Fai please…let me in…"

He banged a few times on the door, and finally he heard a small click of the door being unlocked. Kurogane opened to the door slowly, and watched Fai retreat to the bed and sit down. He closed the door behind him and moved to kneel in front of Fai.

"Look at me." He grunted when the mage didn't listen. He grabbed the mage's face, but he quickly let go when he saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Kuro..gane…Je t'aime…."His eyes closed and he fell back onto the bed.

"Fai! Fai open your eyes back up Damnit! i wasn't done talking to you!"

Kurogane grabbed the top of Fai's shirt, just above the corset and yanked him up.

"Fai what the hell? Get up you lazy okama!" (a/n I know he isn't an okama, but I just had to put it in there XD)

"He isn't in woman's clothes you know those were made especially for him." He heard from behind him.

Kurogane snapped around.

"What the hell happened you stupid witch?"

Fenris scoffed.

"That is no way to talk to me you idiot."

Kurogane jumped up and headed for her, but Syaoran stepped between the two of them.

"Kurogane, don't be mad at her…she is only helping."

He grabbed Syaoran's shirt.

"What are you saying kid?"

"She…"

"I made him forget."

Kurogane looked at her again.

"He no longer has any memory of what happened this morning, and I also have learned that there is a way to reverse the curse."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you I am afraid."

Kurogane shoved Syaoran aside and stood in front of her.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"If I told you then the cure would be null-n-void and there would be no way to break the curse."

Kurogane grumbled, and she rested her hand on his arm.

"He'll be fine for right now…just go sit with him until he wakes up, and don't try to make him remember."

Kurogane nodded and moved back to the bed. He let his hand rest on his cheek and he sighed.

"I don't know why you do these things to me you damn mage."

Fenris smiled, and ushered Syaoran out the door, but she stopped before closing it behind her.

"And Kurogane…don't let my payment go in vain. You have to break this curse…and you had better not repeat what happened…" She turned to him and gave a cold look, "or I will kill you."

Kurogane just nodded, and she closed the door behind her.

He looked down at Fai and sighed again.

"You are a strange creature Fai..."

But he smiled a little and kissed his forehead and laid down beside him.

"I'll see you when you wake up I guess." He said as he held his hand and drifted off to sleep.

Fenris stared out at the black sky, a small black void apparent from the new moon.

"This is not the end….only the beginning. This will only get harder from here. Now that it is coming close to that time, right Fai?" She closed the curtains and walked back up the stairs, pausing for only a moment to glance at Kurogane and Fai's room, and then returning to her own. No…it truelly was only the beginning.

OK then…sorry that chapter was kinda blah, but I needed her to make her second wish, and I needed the chain of events to start. Ok, please review, the next chapter won't be for a little bit because I have a lot of work this week and I am burned out from writing these all in a few days.


	4. New beginning

Sorry its been so long guys, I had to get back into my mood ya know? Either way I'll try to keep this story rolling till the end and not just drop it like the others (which after this I will go finish) either way, enjoy and review please. Oh and yes, I realized now that I went back and re-read all my stories all the spelling mistakes that I forgot to correct, I will fix them when I am done and I will try not to make as many in the chapters to come.

He sighed and turned a little. He hated nights when he didn't dream, he slept too heavily and never woke up in time to do anything. Without opening his eyes he moved closer to whatever source of warmth he had, and contentedly attempted to return to sleep…that is, until it moved as well. Fai's eyes snapped open as he sat up stiffly, only to relax a little at the sight of Kurogane. He heard the ninja grumbled a little and turn over onto his other side, and Fai couldn't help but smile. He really was very cute when he slept. Without another thought, he stood up and bushed his clothes off, straightening them, and grabbed a long black robe from the back of the door to the bathroom. He was followed by a quiet clinking, which after a moment of thought forced him to remember the rule of the house, and he turned back to the sleeping ninja and smiled.

"Kuro-rin" he chirped quietly, and moved closer to the bed.

"Kuro…" he stopped as he saw the red blood shot eyes stare up at him.

"Ano…Kuro-rin did we drink too much last night? You look terrible and I can't remember a thing from yesterday." Fai smiled.

Kurogane just nodded solemnly, he couldn't let Fai remember. Fai just smiled and placed the chain on Kurogane's stomach.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast? I can cook it if you want…how does that sound?"

Kurogane just nodded again and stood up, towering over the blonde.

"Kuro-puu? Something wrong?" Fai said.

Kurogane laid his hand on Fai's shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

"Fai…I…I mean I just wanted to say…" Kurogane groaned and leaned his forehead against Fai's. He saw the mage's mouth twitch into a smile, and he felt slender arms wrap around him. Kurogane just closed his eyes and sighed again, letting himself smile too.

"Come on…let's go eat" Fai finally said as he pulled away, making sure the end of his chain was tucked into Kurogane's hand snuggly.

Fai slowly turned the handle to the door, but before he could open it Kurogane grabbed onto Fai's arm roughly and turned him around slightly.

"Kuro-chan what's…" Fai's eyes went wide.

Kurogane's mouth was gentle against him, barely touching it, but enough for Fai to feel its warmth, but as quick as the kiss came it fled, and Kurogane pulled him out the room but his chain and walked briskly down the stairs. Fai just followed silently.

"Why good morning boys." They heard the familiar voice of Fenris behind them as they passed the indoor garden. Fai turned on foot and smiled one of his truest smiles.

"Good morning my lady," he said as he bowed low "How are you?"

She smiled a little, but her eyes held a touch of sadness.

"I am well Fai, thank you for asking. Breakfast is already prepared and is in the garden I was just about to send Karen to wake you."

"Karen? Where is Syaoran?"

"Syaoran and Mokona both went into the city to buy me a few things that I needed for tonight."

"tonight?" Fai asked curiously.

"Yes I am afraid I forgot to mention that there is a ball I must attend, and because you are in my house must come as well of course. Just a small meeting of people who run houses like me in the area, and all of the people who work for them. I'm holding it of course, but it is an honor for people to attend."

Kurogane grumbled and turned away.

"Who said I am dressing up to go to some dumb party for you witch."

He turned back to see Fenris in his face glaring.

"You will show up as commanded and you will act proper and take care of Fai like your supposed to."

Kurogane's eye twitched, and he made a fast glance at Fai, but finally groaned and shrugged.

"fine fine, whatever."

"And another thing Kurogane-baka, stop calling me witch."

Fai cocked his eyebrow a little.

"Aren't you a witch my Lady?"

She turned to him and gave a little laugh.

"Yes I am, but he says it like it's an insult, so I don't want him to say it."

Fai only nodded and gave Kurogane a pat on the back.

"That reminds me Fai, I managed to find something much more useful than that chain, you can see me tomorrow morning so we can get ready for the ball, I will give it to you."

Fai just smiled and bowed again.

"I had to find someone to make me one special for you, Syaoran should be back with it tonight if you would like to try it on."

"Anything you wish is fine."

Fenris smiled wider.

"If you weren't in the circumstances you are now I think I would eat you up. Fai…" She paused and looked at him seriously for a moment.

"A few weeks ago…Watanuki gave you a gift didn't he? A pair of red glasses…he said they were from Yuuko?"

Fai nodded.

"Do you still have them?"

"Of course."

"Did you ever wear them?"

Fai's looked at Kurogane through the corner of his eye quickly, but Lady Fenris still saw it.

"I see you did then."

Fai looked back at her in shock, and she smiled.

"All I wanted was that answer, thank you." She nodded her head and began to walk up the stairs on the arm of a young woman who features were very much like Yuuko, only less slender.

Kurogane turned to Fai.

"When did you get a gift from Yuuko? What was the payment?"

"It was a gift…just like she said, I didn't know what they were for at the time. He said that Yuuko left them for me and I took them. I didn't they were anything important, but…I saw that they were special when I put them on."

"What did they do?"

Fai looked down at the ground and smiled a little solemnly, as if remembering something fondly.

"They let me see my red string of fate. When I asked Watanuki why I didn't have to pay for them, he said they were paid for already. I think it must have been Fenris who paid the price for them…otherwise she wouldn't have known about it."

Kurogane only nodded.

"Though I don't know why. Anyway, let's get off this subject, it is a very nice day out, why don't we go take breakfast in the back? I saw a very nice place to eat, ne Kuro-pyu?"

Kurogane just looked at him and shrugged, and Followed Fai to get the food.

Fenris watched them enter the gazebo from her window and sighed.

"So he knew about the strings then…that must be why the curse activated. It would have sooner or later. Do you think he can break the curse before that happens," she paused and turned back to her bed, smiling at the woman sitting there.

"Yuuko?"

The woman smiled wide.

Ok leaving it there for a little while. Enjoy, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames please.


End file.
